


Sparkles in the Sky

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bonfire Night, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle and Rumple take Gideon to a firework extravaganza in a far flung realm.





	Sparkles in the Sky

“Careful Gid! Slow down!”

Rumple just managed to catch Gideon before he barrelled into one of the busy inn staff. He was as excited as always to arrive in a new place, and was at the age where that was expressed by running everywhere as fast as possible. Belle smiled as her husband tried to corral their son and apologise to the flustered woman. She was happy they were stopping for a few days, one of the few things she missed about Storybrooke was the Caddy, that car had been comfortable and a great ride, carriages in the far-flung Realms were convenient, but tiring.

With so many people arriving for the festival the inn was busy, and they had to wait a while for their room to be ready. Belle felt a swell of pride that Rumple was content to sit in the common room, in the past he would have snarled and threatened the staff with snaildom to get what he wanted as fast as he wanted.

“What are you smiling at, sweetheart?”

Belle shook her head; “I’m happy.”

He gave her a warm smile and bounced Gid on his lap.

“So, do you know where we are son?”

Gid scrunched his nose and chewed his lip as he thought, causing Rumple to mutter fondly; “Just like your mother.”

Belle reached into her bag and took out the journal Rumple had given her on Gideon’s first birthday. A third of the pages were filled now, but Belle had a feeling they could travel to every realm twice and there would always be space within the book. She thumbed the book open to the newest page where Rumple had drawn a map of the city they were visiting and showed it to Gid.

“Catesby, a city state that was once home to a very powerful sorcerer.”

She gave Rumple a sly look, he pouted and shook his head as he leaned in and whispered; “Nothing to do with me, even I’m not old enough for this particular tale.”

“Was it a bad sorcerer, Mama?”

Belle ruffled Gid’s hair, “He wasn’t very nice to the people here, and that’s why they banded together and blew his castle up.”

“BOOM!”

Rumple chuckled, it was so good to see Gid enjoying stories like this, like a normal child, without having to worry that he was related to any of the key players. There were plenty of realms that Rumple had never visited as the Dark One, so many places where Gideon could be just like this, a happy child looking forward to a celebration.

The inn-keeper approached their table; “Mr and Mrs Gold? Ah wonderful, your room is ready, Jon has taken your bags up. Would you like to order some food, or refreshments?”

Gid wiggled in excitement; “Lots of food. Please, I need lots of energy cause I’m staying up late to watch the fire-booms tonight.”

The inn-keeper laughed; “Aha, I’m sure we can find plenty of food for a polite young man, but you’ll want to leave some room for the cinder toffee and sweets tonight.”

Gid gave her a very serious look; “I always have room for sweets, just like my Papa.”

The adults chuckled, and the inn-keeper said; “I’ll send Maddie over to take your order in a moment.”

After Gid had eaten a huge amount of food, the three of them took a stroll around the city to familiarize themselves with the place before the festival started. The place was already noisy and busy as peddlers cried their wares. The sweets and pastries Belle could understand, but she was drawn to a barrow that was selling brightly coloured earmuffs, the weather was mild, so she couldn’t understand the purpose, or why the barrow was doing such a good trade.

“Earmuffs for the little one, missus? The fireworks get very loud.”

“Oh, I see, that’s a great idea. Gid, would you like a pair?”

Gid picked out a pair in a lurid orange for himself and found a pair in blue and one in green for his parents. Rumple happily paid the trader and put his green earmuffs on, which made Gid giggle.

“Bit silly Papa.”

Rumple cupped a hand behind his ear; “What was that, son? I can’t hear you with these earmuffs on.”

Gid took a deep breath, as if to repeat what he’d said at a shout, but blew it out in a huff as he realized his Papa was teasing. He playfully poked him in the belly and said; “Meanie.”

Any annoyance Gid felt with his Papa’s antics was soon forgotten, there was too much to see and do to stay grumpy for long. As dusk was falling they found themselves a convenient vantage point to watch the display. Gid was bouncing with anticipation, but took a moment to make them all put their earmuffs on. The crowd was humming with excitement as the parade of clocked figures carrying torches wound their way to the ‘castle’ constructed from hay bales. Rumple leaned into Belle and tweaked her earmuff, so he could whisper, “No pitchforks.”

She giggled and nudged him with her shoulder to hush him. The ‘castle’ was lit and the first fireworks shot into the sky. Gid jumped at the first bang, but whispered an awed ‘Wow’, as the bright colours lit up the sky. Reds and greens formed great circles, as blues and purples whooshed higher and exploded in a shower of sparkles. Even with the earmuffs the noise was amazing, booms and sharp bangs interspersed with whistling shrieks. It was the colours that had Gid transfixed, the bright fiery sparks that erupted with each bang. The finale was a barrage of golden explosions that lit the sky as bright as day. The three of them joined in with the cheering as the last sparkle faded from the night sky, leaving the festival lit only by the flames of the bonfire that had been the castle. Slowly various torches were lit, and music started from the bandstand. Gid tugged on his Papa’s hand; “You and Mama are going to want to dance, aren’t you?”

“We might, but first why don’t we go and find some of that famous cinder toffee the inn-keeper told us about?”

“Yay!”

Belle followed after Rumple who was being tugged along by Gid to the nearest sweet stand. Once their sweet tooths had been sated she would be able to persuade both of her favourite men to give her a twirl around the dance floor.


End file.
